


What I Do When I Think of You

by TuffAndFluff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Masturbation, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining, Self-Insert, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuffAndFluff/pseuds/TuffAndFluff
Summary: Nights get very lonely in the Outback. Especially when one's struggling to sleep and can't stop their very, very dirty thoughts about a young sheila they met three month's ago. What else is there for a man to do?
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	What I Do When I Think of You

Junkrat had been awake for hours; sleep never came easy for his hyperactive mind, and he didn't feel comfortable just sitting in one spot. Even in the supposed seclusion of his own workshed, keeping still made him feel weak, vulnerable, like he was a sitting duck. _Or a sittin' rat, rather._ He grinned at the couch cushion inches away from his face and let out a series of giggles from his inside joke with himself. But he couldn't laugh himself to sleep- oh, that would make it _so_ much easier. No more building bombs nonstop until God-knows-when o'clock in the morning, or trying to come up with a plan on how to rob twelve banks in one day, or pacing back and forth across the floorboards and tearing at his hair and trying to think of anything he could do to avoid sleeping. But he had to sleep. Sleep was important, having a regular sleep schedule was important. Since when the hell did he care about a stupid thing like a bloody sleep schedule?

He probably started caring back when Ruby had scolded him about not having one. _Ruby._ That sweet little sheila that had popped up in his life about… was it three months ago now? She’d had quite an influence on him, which was definitely worth noting. The only thing that ever got him feeling any type of way was money, beer and bombs, but for some reason, there was something about this journo and her sweet round face and tiny body, and soft voice and softer skin…

_Shit, not again._ He felt a wave of heat go through him and suddenly became more than aware of just how constraining his shorts were. Damnit, why did it always happen like this? He knew his mind was prone to wandering, but why when thinking about her, did it have to wander _there?_ He rolled over onto his back and glanced down, already knowing he was going to see an obvious slope in the patchy blanket just below his stomach, just barely made visible by the moonlight coming through the window. As he caught sight of his bulge, he immediately looked away again like he was trying to ignore it. But he could still feel it; Christ, could he feel it, only getting worse by the second. She always did this to him, that damn little spunk, always making him all excited and lightheaded and _hard_ , and no matter how much he tried to ignore it, he couldn't deny how he felt, how he was straining and throbbing and needed release or it very well might kill him. _Well, no point in keepin' the old fella waiting…_

He trailed his flesh and blood hand under the blanket, creeping down across his chest until his fingers reached the top of his shorts, and with a motion that was so well practiced it was almost instinct, he tugged on the top of his shorts to undo the button and zipper together, and with just one more push, that little slope in the blanket had now become a sharp incline. A deep groan rumbled in his chest as he dragged his hand up the shaft of his member, and he didn't hesitate to wrap his hand around it and start fervently stroking himself. He tilted his head back and bit his tongue, a tingling jolt of pleasure going through him as he allowed his mind to wander once again, knowing exactly where it wanted to go. _Ruby…_ He thought of the contours of her body, how that thick hourglass figure would probably be even easier to notice with her clothes off. He thought of how he made her blush so easily with just a few flirty words and light touches, and he wondered if that red hue that took over her face appeared on any other parts of her supple little body. He felt another wave of heat travel through his body as he started to jerk himself faster, taking just a moment to run his palm over the tip of his throbbing cock to slick up his hand with the precum that had leaked from him. As he jerked his hand over his shaft again, the fluid now covering his hand made it glide up and down even faster, and he couldn't stop himself from letting out a moan.

"Ruby…"

He thought back to all his visits to her apartment, how every time he stepped through that door, he desperately wished for her to tell him that she wanted him too. God, how he wanted her to just say those three little words and let him put his love into her.

He felt his dick pulsing in his hand as pleasure continued to flood his body. "You're mine… Ruby…"

He thought of the time he had happened to arrive as she was in the shower, how hard it was to keep himself under control when just on the other side of an easily unlockable door, she was completely naked and slicking up her soft body with water and soap that smelled like fruit and all sorts of other girly things that would let his hands run over her skin as easily as his own precum was letting him jerk his cock at such a frantic rate.

He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes to allow his imagination to run wild. "Shit, Ruby… _Ohhh_ , y-yer perfect, babe…"

He thought of going into that bathroom and sliding the glass door open to find her there all bare-arsed and pretty and on display for him, and he thought of grabbing her hips and pulling her against him so he could catch her mouth with his own and reach back to squeeze her plump rear with an unrelenting grip. He thought of her immediately working off his shorts, already knowing she wanted him as bad as he wanted her, and as she pulled them down and stroked his cock, she would beg in that cute little voice of hers for him to enter her, to fuck her, to finally make her his.

He ran his metal hand over his scalp, giving his patchy hair a tug as he thrust into his flesh hand. "Ruby, _ohhh_ , Ruby… Such a good little sheila…"

He thought of gripping her thighs to lift her right off the ground like she was nothing and pinning her to the wall, shoving himself into her with no hesitation to finally feel her and claim her, and he thought of the kind of pretty noises she'd make as he fucked her with no mercy, finally giving her what both of them had wanted since day one. He thought of biting her neck, sinking his teeth in and sucking at the skin to mark her up, to mark what's his. He thought of how her fat jugs would look and feel cupped in his hands, bouncing in his grip as she slammed down onto his cock with a loud and lovely moan every single time.

He felt his dick throbbing at an almost painful level that made his whole body tingle with ecstasy as he worked his wrist even faster. "Fuckin' hell, y'just… Oh _God_ , my Ruby…"

He thought of her short legs wrapping around his waist, her dainty hands gripping to him so needily, and her soft lips formed into a perfect "O" that only got wider as he kept going. He thought of how she'd feel around him, how wet and warm and tight she would be surrounding his cock as he kept thrusting up into her, only getting faster as she moaned louder. He thought of her face, her chest, her hips, her arse, her thighs all for him and only him, and finally, he thought of her screaming his name again and again, crying out for the world to hear who she belonged to.

"Mine, _mine_ , my sweet little Ru-u- _uby! Fuck!_ " His body convulsed with pleasure, and with one more thrust into his hand, he came with a loud groan, his cock throbbing as he pumped his load onto the blanket. He went limp and let out a heavy sigh, trying to cling onto his high and let his mind go blank for as long as possible before the fog began to roll back in. As his senses returned, a new set of feelings took him over; feelings of discontent, longing, and most of all, guilt. He reached up and felt the wetness of the stain he had left on the blanket; _well, that's shot_ , so instead he used it to clean off his hand and milk out the last of his cum before throwing the blanket across the room. He'd just have to clean it up proper when he woke up, because now he truly was tired and wanted nothing more than to pass out so he wouldn't have to deal with all the bad thoughts clouding his mind.

After such an excellent wank session, he was angry at himself for spoiling the moment with all these stupid thoughts of guilt and shame. Just seconds ago he had been wishing for Ruby to be there, to be taking him and wanting him like he wanted her, but now he could only think of how disgusted she would be if she knew what he thought of doing to her. Well so what if he wanted her like that? It wasn't his fault that she was so hot, and he was almost certain that she wanted him too, so that made it okay. Of course, he’d never do what he thought of doing just then in real life, no matter how much he wanted to. God, did he ever want to. But… did she really want him back?

He let out an angry growl and tucked his member back into his shorts before rolling back over to face the wall, trying his best to get comfortable on his tiny couch and just go the _fuck_ to sleep so he didn’t have to keep falling deeper into all these confusing thoughts. He didn’t want to care about all those feelings of guilt right then; that was future-Junkrat’s problem, just like the cum-stained blanket in the corner was. He didn’t have to deal with anything just then except trying to drift off, and luckily for him, he felt his eyelids begin to grow heavy and a deep calm settled over his body. Even in his last few moments of consciousness, all he could think of was her. Ruby…

Maybe one day, she would finally be his ruby.


End file.
